When cutting a workpiece such as a portion of dry wall, vinyl flooring, and the like, it is important to make cuts that are both straight and accurate. To accomplish this, a worker typically uses a measuring tape to accurately determine at least two points on the surface through which a straight cut must pass. Then a straight edge is aligned with the two points as a guide for a knife to cut the workpiece.
It has been observed that cutting such a workpiece accurately could take less time if the measuring and cutting steps of the process were combined. Several prior art devices are available to assist the worker in guiding a measuring tape along a workpiece while either cutting or marking the workpiece. For example, a device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,630 to Dineson on Jul. 6, 1965, illustrates a guide piece that is fixedly attached to a tape measure case and includes separate marking and cutting attachments for the leading edge of the measuring tape. Such a device, however, is ill-suited for fitting on a prior existing tape measure device. As such, to use such a device one would have to purchase a new tape measure that includes the device. Moreover, the cutting and marking attachments do not provide a convenient location for grasping, and are therefore difficult to use. Additionally, such cutting and marking attachments, as disclosed in Dineson, are preferably permanently attached to the measuring tape; there is no structure indicated that would allow a temporary attachment thereof. When such a cutting attachment becomes dull through use, for example, a new device must be purchased. Clearly this is a significant drawback to such a device and an indication of why such a device has not been prominent in the marketplace.
Other guide devices are available for use with prior existing tape measure devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,393 to St. Jean on Jan. 2, 1990, discloses a guide attachment for a tape measure. Such a device, however, is only suitable for one size of tape measure. Moreover, such a device does not include an attachment means of a knife or marking implement to the leading edge of the measuring tape. As such, a worker using this device must hold the end of the tape and a marking or cutting implement together during the marking or cutting operation, while also ensuring that the measuring tape remains taunt.
Clearly there is a need for a tape measure guiding device that can be used with a variety of sizes of separate tape measuring devices. Such a needed device would also be readily adaptable to work with pre-existing cutting and marking implements, would be relatively easy to use, and would be light-weight and easy to carry. Moreover, such a needed device would comprise few components, making it relatively inexpensive to manufacture. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.